flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Text Akehura
Ancient Text Akehura (previously known as Ancient Text Magic) is a Body Lost Akehura, or an External Lost Akehura, depending on its usage. Description Ancient Text Akehura is a manner of crafting spells by channeling one's inner muscle energy turned to akehura onto their flesh. When the words are released from the flesh, the spell is set free and considered active. The effects of the spell are highly dependent on what language was used to write them. Ancient Text Akehura is a highly versatile form of akehura, able to be used to create constructs, strengthen skills and/or objects, and combined with other akehura. All written languages have a common weakness in that if the written spells are broken enough, they will unravel and dispel. The touch of dyslexic people has also been shown to unravel constructs created through Ancient Text Akehura. Languages Different written languages have different forms in which to be written, and thus specialize in certain things and fail at others. The various languages so far to be utilized with Ancient Text Akehura within Flurutus are: * Common Text: The Common text is simply the common tongue most popularly used; as such, construction is simple and the text itself is rather weak and uses minute amounts of akehura. * Wrixlan Text: Wrixlan is capable of powerful spells, but can only be formed and used in darkness, and dissolves and is rendered powerless in light. The structure and spelling of the language is heavily based on logic, and thus is easier for even dyslexic readers to understand. Shadows and darkness can be drawn in to write this text. It is a shadowy purple in appearance. * Numinous Text: Numinous text is capable of powerful spells involving light alteration, artificial thought processes, and editing of magical texts. It is an elegant and complex language and difficult to master due to how complex more detailed sentences can get. It focuses on the subtly of details. Unlike its opposite, Wrixlan, darkness and shadows will not diminish its effects when active, however, it is more difficult to write in darkness. Light can be drawn in to write this text. It is golden in appearance. * Magnus Text: Magnus Text is a robust text that affects physicality and allows for metaphysical construct creation. While not as elegant in appearance, Magnus is also difficult to master due to the complexity of sentence structure when writing complex constructs, though spelling is slightly more straightforward than Numinous. It is silvery in appearance. * Language Prime: The most ancient textual language of the world, said to be the language of creation, itself. It is a language based on Truth, and has the capability to bend elements to a diviner's will. It is also capable of terrible curses, and if something can ''happen, Language Prime can likely make it happen. However, Language Prime cannot change fundamental core facts. A tree will always be made of wood, fire will always burn, and so on. So far, the only diviners known to have mastered usage of Language Prime have been Travelers. Styles '''Ancient Text Akehura' utilized by: Nereid Sefira Una Category:Akehura Category:Body Akehura Category:Lost Akehura Category:External Akehura